Question: If $5(\cos a + \cos b) + 4(\cos a \cos b + 1) = 0,$ then find all possible values of
\[\tan \frac{a}{2} \tan \frac{b}{2}.\]Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Explanation: Let $x = \tan \frac{a}{2}.$  Then
\[x^2 = \tan^2 \frac{a}{2} = \frac{\sin^2 \frac{a}{2}}{\cos^2 \frac{a}{2}} = \frac{\frac{1 - \cos a}{2}}{\frac{1 + \cos a}{2}} = \frac{1 - \cos a}{1 + \cos a}.\]Solving for $\cos a,$ we find
\[\cos a = \frac{1 - x^2}{1 + x^2}.\]Similarly, if we let $y = \tan \frac{b}{2},$ then
\[\cos b = \frac{1 - y^2}{1 + y^2}.\]Hence,
\[5 \left( \frac{1 - x^2}{1 + x^2} + \frac{1 - y^2}{1 + y^2} \right) + 4 \left( \frac{1 - x^2}{1 + x^2} \cdot \frac{1 - y^2}{1 + y^2} + 1 \right) = 0.\]This simplifies to $x^2 y^2 = 9,$ so the possible values of $xy$ are $\boxed{3,-3}.$  For example, $a = b = \frac{2 \pi}{3}$ leads to $xy = 3,$ and $a = \frac{2 \pi}{3}$ and $b = \frac{4 \pi}{3}$ leads to $xy = -3.$